Bulles de savon et jus d'abricot
by KatSou
Summary: Une petite balade sous la chaleur du Pays de Bouc, une gourde renversée, une maman Hobbite consternée ... Autant de petites choses qui ne peuvent que conduirent un jeune Brandebouc et un jeune Touque à plonger joyeusement dans une baignoire... One Shot.


_Bonjour à vous, chers amis Hobbits!_

_Voici un petit One Shot en hommage au fluffyness indéniable de Merry et Pippin. Vous l'aurez deviné, ce petit texte se veut à forte tendance slashique, mais ne fuyez pas devant l'idée! Si vous appréciez le charme merrypippinien, vous apprécierez la petite histoire. Pour les âmes sensibles, certaines scènes sont suggestives, mais juste ce qu'il faut : un noyau d'érotisme sans méchanceté._

_Pour les disclamers, ça me parait évident. :p_

_Enjoy : _

**Bulles de savon et jus d'abricot**

- En vérité, Pip, tu es insupportable ! Qu'avais-tu besoin de renverser ce délicieux jus d'abricot pour de vulgaires enfantillages ?  
- Si tu m'avais dit ce que contenait cette gourde, je ne l'aurais certainement pas vidé sur ta tête de bois ! Mais si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'égosille. 

Les deux jeunes Hobbits entrèrent à brûle-pourpoint dans la demeure familiale des Touque, où il était question d'y passer la nuit ensemble, comme ils avaient coutume de le faire durant les beaux jours. Les deux pauvres diables étaient barbouillés de suc fruité qui empoissait leurs chemises légères et collait leurs cheveux bouclés. Ils avaient quitté le smial une heure auparavant dans l'intention de folâtrer dans les alentours, loin de toute obligeance. Lors de taquineries familières, Pippin eut la brillante idée de chiper la petite gourde que son cousin portait à son côté pour l'asperger de son contenu, persuadé qu'il était d'y trouver de l'eau fraîche, comme il serait facile d'en recouvrer prochainement dans la petite source du Pays de Bouc, où ils s'étaient si souvent baignés. La colère de Merry de voir si bon nectar gaspillé mit très vite fin à leur petite escapade. 

En les voyant ainsi maculés de jus sirupeux, Eglantine, alors occupée à battre des œufs dans un grand bol de bois, interrompit brusquement son activité :  
- Nom d'une pipe, mais d'où sortez-vous ?  
Elle essuya ses mains blanches à la hâte et contempla les deux gredins.  
- Voyez dans quel état sont vos chemises ! Ne grandirez-vous donc jamais ?  
Les deux Hobbits baissèrent le regard, penauds. A l'évidence, s'il va bien de faire le brave en société, on ne peut rien contre l'autorité d'une mère. Ils entendirent, en provenance de la salle à manger, les ricanements goguenards des sœurs Touque, installées dans les fauteuils, un verre de lait à la main.  
- C'est du jus, n'est-ce pas ? Aller hop ! ôtez-moi ce linge que je le trempe avant qu'il ne s'imprègne !  
Les deux cousins s'exécutèrent sans poser de question et tendirent leurs chemises à Eglantine.  
- Le reste aussi ! Aller !  
Merry écarquilla les yeux avant d'interroger Pippin du regard. Ceci ne semblait pas être une farce.  
- Enfin, Madame Touque… Ce … Ce n'est pas décent… Enfin …  
- Ton petit oiseau est la dernière chose qui me préoccupe ! J'ai bien trop à faire avec vos simagrées ! Ôtez-moi ces culottes et filez vite au bain, si vous craignez tant d'être lorgnés. Vous avez l'air de deux crapauds poisseux !  
Déconcerté, Merry tenta de faire fi de sa petite fierté de jeune adulte, voyant bien que Pippin rechignait également à se dénuder devant sa mère et ses sœurs, et déboutonna les bas en un tournemain. Le cadet suivit le geste, se débarrassa maladroitement de son pantalon, et bientôt, les deux cousins décanillèrent sans demander leur reste, traversant côte à côte la moitié du salon complètement nus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les trois sœurs laissèrent éclater leurs rires gausseurs à la vue des deux postérieurs blancs caletant. 

Une fois réfugiés derrière la porte salvatrice, Merry la referma en un violent claquement.  
- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu si honte en si peu de temps… Ta mère aurait pu attendre qu'on gagne la salle de bain…  
- La réputation des Touque n'est plus à faire, je ne t'apprends rien. Elle ne déroge pas à la tradition.  
- Je ne vais plus oser reparaître devant tes sœurs !  
- Tu fais le prude, à présent ? Ca ne te ressemble guère ! Mais rassures-toi, cher cousin, tu as de très jolies fesses.  
Pippin afficha un sourire radieux. 

Au moins pouvaient-ils constater que ce petit instant de solitude avait apaisé la rancœur. Mieux valait prendre ce bain dans la tranquillité. A l'exemple du confort spacieux essentiel au bien-être des Touque, la pièce se voulait grande et lumineuse. A maintes occasions, le jeune Meriadoc s'était demandé pour quelle raison un lieu d'ordinaire si intime comportait une si grande fenêtre. Tout dans ce smial semblait promettre aux soeurs Touque multiples chances de le chiffonner.  
Une grande baignoire à pieds était disposée sur un côté de la pièce, alors que de l'autre, trônait joliment une large bassine en bois. Comme il convient souvent à un Hobbit d'oublier l'ingénieux au profit de la simplicité, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur cette dernière. Ils soulevèrent deux tonnelets d'eau tiède qui avaient chauffé tout l'après-midi sous la chaleur caniculaire, et les versèrent dans la grande bassine en bois de pin qui leur servirait désormais au bain. 

Merry fut le premier à sauter de bon cœur dans l'eau douce, arrosant Pippin debout à ses côtés.  
- Et après ça vient me piquer une colère de petite fille pour quelques éclaboussures de jus …, morigéna gentiment le cadet, en s'installant dans la bassine, face à Merry. Il cala ses jambes autour des hanches de l'aîné pour gagner de la place.  
- Du jus d'abricot, mon cher ! Pas n'importe quel jus ! Une pure merveille de douceur sucrée ! Un trésor pour les papilles !  
- Un trésor qui fleurit dans toute la réserve du grand salon ! En cette période, ce n'est pas ce qui manque.  
- Eh bien, je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Pour le moment, c'est d'un autre petit morceau de sucre dont j'ai envie… 

L'aîné approcha sa bouche gourmande de la poitrine grêle du jeune Touque, dressée à quelques centimètres de lui, que le souffle paisible soulevait lentement . Il baisa doucement la peau fine au parfum fruité. Pippin s'immobilisa sans un mot, suivant les gestes de son cousin sans bouger la tête. Merry dévia lentement vers un premier mamelon sucré que sa langue experte vint délicatement taquiner par de petits cercles pressants, jusqu'à ce que la moelleuse proéminence ne bourgeonne. Le cadet sentit de petits picotements exquis le saisir en dépit de ses efforts pour rester impassible. Son souffle se pressa sensiblement, et son corps vibra un instant, troublant furtivement la surface exigue de l'eau, mais ne se trahit pas davantage. Quand Merry sentit le petit bouton de sein se durcir, il cessa son manège et se redressa, victorieux, plongeant ses prunelles brillantes de malice dans celles de Pippin, rongées d'un désir naissant. 

- Tu ne manques aucune occasion …, articula doucement le cadet.  
- Comment le pourrais-je, quand je vois ma friandise préférée nappée de jus d'abricot ! Ce petit mamelon onctueux au goût fruité, c'est à défaillir.  
- N'en rajoute pas, va ! Tu ferais mieux de te savonner pour refroidir tes ardeurs, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que la bassine soit très appropriée pour ce genre d'ébats. C'est une occasion de la faire basculer avec toute l'eau et nous dedans, et de s'attendre à voir ma mère accourir en trombe ! Et pour le coup, ton « petit oiseau » risquerait bien de l'intriguer, cette fois.  
- Il est vrai qu'il est nettement moins timide dans le cas présent, plaisanta l'aîné en contemplant très attentivement son membre éveillé, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.  
Pippin réprima un petit rire devant la cocasserie de la situation. Meriadoc redressa le museau avec un sourire mutin, bien heureux d'avoir amusé celui qu'il convoitait tant.  
- Aller, lève-toi, cousin ! Je vais te savonner, fit-il, innocemment.  
- Ah oui, bien entendu! Tu vas me passer sagement le savon sur tout le corps dans un unique souci de propreté, cela va de soi. Tu m'aurais dit en toute honnêteté que tu me prends pour un crottin de poney, l'effet aurait été le même.  
- Voyons, quelle idée! Bien sûr que je suis honnête ! Je serai aussi sage qu'un petit Hobbit devant un pot de confiture de figue ! En plus tu sentiras la violette!  
- … Tu as l'art d'aggraver ta situation, et de le faire le plus innocemment du monde.  
- … Hum …Assez babillé, lève-toi te dis-je, je vais m'occuper sagement de toi. 

Pippin obtempéra en souriant, tandis que Merry frottait dans ses mains la savonnette rugueuse pour les imprégner. Il se redressa à son tour, face au plus jeune, et posa ses mains à hauteur du cou de Pippin. Il en caressa lentement les contours fragiles avant de redescendre sur les épaules rondes et luisantes qu'il massa doucement pour les envelopper d'un petit film de savon oléagineux. Il s'attarda dans le dos et discerna sous le toucher fluide les saillies des omoplates au repos, puis le creux de l'échine. Il s'arrêta avant le petit vallonnement des hanches et replaça ses mains au niveau de la poitrine tout en continuant ses petits ronds. La pellicule de savon sur ses mains était juste assez mince pour lui permettre d'apprécier chacune des courbes du corps si doux, jusqu'à la finesse de son grain de peau. Il ne percevait plus le désir de la même façon, il savourait un plaisir serein qu'il ne voulait troubler par nulle émotion fugace. Il caressa sans s'étendre les petits bourgeons de chair, redessinant leur contour, et descendit jusqu'au ventre qu'il recouvrit sous ses paumes pour sentir la courbe légère se soulever au rythme de la respiration à peine troublée. Un berceau de sérénité. L'aîné laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au membre gonflé de Pippin qui, bien qu'il n'eût pu retenir cette réaction naturelle, se complaisait dans l'indicible quiétude qui lui prodiguait le toucher de Merry. Ce dernier enveloppa l'érection et la massa doucement d'une main, tout en cajolant les bourses raffermies de l'autre. Le souffle de Pippin se pressa et il ferma les yeux. Il ne put s'abandonner à ce doux plaisir que quelques secondes car Merry se retira vite. Cependant, le plus jeune ne ressentit aucune frustration. La sensualité de l'instant incitait à se délecter de toutes les caresses, aussi fut-il satisfait de sentir les paumes de l'aîné redescendre sur les cuisses et se raffermir à leur contact. Elles épousèrent toutes les formes jusqu'aux mollets, où l'eau empêchait le mouvement. Le blond se releva. 

- Retourne-toi, fit doucement Merry au creux de l'oreille de Pippin qui frissonna légèrement.  
Il s'exécuta. Merry s'accroupit de nouveau, se retrouvant juste devant les fesses du cadet. Il se savonna les mains et reprit ses caresses dans le bas du dos. Alors qu'il appuyait avec ses doigts le long de l'épine pour engendrer l'irrémédiable sensation de détente, le toucher se fit plus fluide dés lors qu'il effleura les petites rondeurs charnues. Il délinéa délicatement les courbes rebondies des fesses de son amant, contemplant l'harmonie lénifiante des deux éminences tout à fait charmantes.  
Quand il eut recouvert de savon le corps de Pippin, il rinça ses mains et parcourut de nouveau les formes menues pour les nettoyer. Une fois cette toilette terminée, Pippin se sentit rasséréné, l'esprit vidé de toute langueur. Il aurait ainsi pu rester des heures à jouir du toucher enjôleur de son aîné. Seulement ressentir.  
Ce fut sans compter sur ce bougre de Meriadoc qui enserra subitement les jambes mollies de Peregrin et baisa goulûment les fesses du jeunot, qui sursauta, les joues roses.  
- Toi aussi tu as de belles fesses, cher cousin ! 


End file.
